<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkle in your eyes - Yelena by plzmarrymeyelena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369055">Sparkle in your eyes - Yelena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzmarrymeyelena/pseuds/plzmarrymeyelena'>plzmarrymeyelena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Forced Eye Contact, Gentle Kissing, Gun Kink, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Licking, Light Sadism, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Please Don't Hate Me, Secret Relationship, Sexual Confusion, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzmarrymeyelena/pseuds/plzmarrymeyelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always thought that you'd be dead before you would even be in a relationship. literally. Being a scout trying to save the mother fucking world is hard ass work, a relationship would probably even more of a nuisance and just drain you half to death. You thought that before you met... her although she isn't exactly what you imagine, scratch that. It's nothing you ever imagined. first of all it's a women, everything you thought you knew about that is gone. just thrown the fuck out. sent on fire. <br/>second, she is the epitome of a infuriating person. But only to you. Why do you love her so much? Why do you long just to hold the soft hands of her? Why when you see other people getting too close for comfort you want to throw hands?<br/> That will always remain a mystery to me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this plot isn't exactly going to be like the original, I'll probably make situations that never happened in Attack On Titan but if you don't like that stuff I recommend finding another story to enjoy :) But I will also include some stuff that has happened as well. The best of both worlds :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The heavy boots stomping across the front entrance. A scream, one young child walking down </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            the hallway. Door not open but not quite closed. Tiptoe, tiptoe. finger curls against the door. the door quietly opens. eyes screaming for help, a sliver-like gun. BAM! lifeless Body falls to the ground. Pupils dilate, running but not meant to. THUD! A middle-aged man with a cracked neck,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A mother with a horrid gunshot wound to the head, and a terrified young girl with tears racing down her cheeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slaying titans isn’t exactly what y/n has always dreamt of. A life where she wouldn’t have to move a finger was really the one. Marrying rich to man who loves her dearly, walking in our huge mansion. Aahhh a life so simple she could almost taste the magnificence on your tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Almost..</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's why it’s a dream, a life so different from the one you're living right now. People will chant your name and praise you for being skilled at the art of </span>
  <b>knifing 20 meter titans. </b>
  <span>Your skill as to why you are so good at killing titans is pending. As well why you find killing those bitches so therapeutic is also unbeknownst to you. Maybe trauma? Maybe because in a way you're protecting others? You thought about this topic several times but never come to a conclusion, ehh who cares. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“y/n? Are you alright?” Armin catches you in thought, hearing his voice you turn to the blonde haired boy. You’d probably have feelings for Armin, but throughout the time you had known him you had grown admiration for him like a parent would for a child, just wanting to keep him from the dangers of the world. But you already know that Armin isn’t a little child, he is a strong scout who could kill or hurt someone in a situation if that is the most logical answer. No one could be innocent here. We’re scouts after all, our profession speaks for itself. The people who joined the scouts that were innocent have already died, the sad truth but if the scouts have taught you anything is that life is cruel and you can’t do anything to change it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After you realize you have been staring Armin says with a squeak in his voice and clearly confused “Are you sick or do I have something on my face?” I chuckle  “no, you are fine I just haven’t gotten a good night's rest last night.” I respond.  Armin studies your face and with a slight nod. “I’d be too if I had Sasha as a bunkmate, I can hear her snoring from the next room.” he said with a slight smile on his face. We share a laugh for a second. Checking your watch you realized you had to meet with Hanji about something she was blabbering about, you could almost figure out what she was talking about just before you were heading to your room last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You and Armin part ways.   You meet hanji at the front of her office, the afternoon shine of the sun shining on her eye patch and her worn glasses, lenses about to fall off. “What’s going on Commander Hanji?” you announce. “Ahh y/n!” she says delighted with a big smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as I love my commander happy, this surely means no good. “I know this isn’t a huge task, can you get me some bread from the market?” she proposed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “ No offence commander but is there anything that is preventing you from doing that yourself?” I questioned  Hanji Looked at me like I had just insulted her dead mother “Do you even listen when I talk to you?!  All last night I was talking to you about being so busy! Gosh people these days don’t even respect their commander!” Hanji said while attempting to be upset but I can see through it as clear as day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Bread? Fine” I respond knowing that I lost some game Hanji was playing. As she tells me what kind she likes and handing me the money I walkout the door. I guess this is what I am now, from a rich family that was torn to pieces, I thought a scout was bottom of the bottom. But holy shit was I wrong, I didn’t even know this bread existed. As different as Hanji was, you'd least expect her to like normal types of bread.  “Why the hell am I thinking about bread” you mutter to yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You walk down the stone path that leads to town. The wind gusts against your skin and hair, not in an unpleasant way, it reminds you of when your mother and you would walk to shops to look at new dresses at your favorite shop. She’d hold your hand, she was a really gorgeous woman. She wasn’t afraid to voice her opinion even if it was between life and death, such an admirable trait too bad that is the same thing that initiated her fate. You got your mothers features for sure, you didn’t mind too much. Just the fact it pains anytime you look in the mirror, to avoid that you only look in the mirror when needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> While you’re lost in your head you realize you are one turn away from the town. You make a sharp turn, then coming face to face with a bunch of small businesses. Scanning each stand while making sure you are not running into anyone. There! I guess Hanji wasn’t making up some bread to waste your time, even though she would never, although you’d never bet money against it.  You bought the bread and figured you could look around for fun. The scouts are all in need of major amusement. You might as well have something to occupy all of our time we have left anyways.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While walking past the stores you glance over to the alleyway, you can recall that you saw something in your peripheral vision. I don’t think stray cats are common among here. Curiosity has successfully taken over your body, you walk quietly as possible to the dark alleyway. The Only thing that brings some sort of brightness. As dark as it is in there you are surprised you saw the thing in here, it is almost as they or </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted me to see them. I never have been notoriously known for my eyesight. I walk into the alleyway, I suddenly feel a deep sense of Deja vu. Within the 5 seconds I stepped in I felt arms collapse around me. One on my mouth the other holding my body down. I start squirming and trying to pry the person's fingers off of me, only resulting in a tighter grip. “Hold still, it’s like you are having a heart attack.” I hear a female voice. You turn your head around surprised the male like physique is actually a woman. I find myself running out of air, regarding her palms covering my nose and mouth. As she just read my mind she uttered “I’ll let go of my grasp only if you don’t scream. If you do it will not result well.” I nod my head vigorously like a man who hasn’t eaten in days just got offered a large meal free of expenses. Never in my life have I been so hungry for air. I swear I see her smirking, but with the  darkness the only things I can point out is her long body. It also infuriates me i'm here gasping for air and she’s sitting there with that stupid smirk, i’d yell but I don’t feel like getting a bullet through my head. Not that I care for my life, anyone who joins the scouts is basically suicidal. I can make out a hand in a coat hand on what I think is a gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Who are you?” I finally say after getting a good amount of air in my lungs. “I could say the same for you” She responds. “</span>
  <b>You</b>
  <span> attacked me first! I have every right to question who you are!” You said defensively while backing into the wall across her to create some space between you two, after all you were basically on top of her just two seconds ago. Looking back it was kind of embarrassing. She says with a sense of defeat “Yelena.” I glance at her hand again and it's moved from her inside of the coat to her hips. “And you?” she reclaimed “y/n l/n” you replied She looks like is glancing at her watch,  “well y/n, can you forget what happened here. It was an accident” she said seeming now in a rush “what do you mean by that Yelena?” Yelena...rolls off my tongue in a way I haven’t pronounced before seems like it’s foreign, like I'm not supposed to say it.  She walks near the end of the alleyway looking back, brown eyes sparkling like something valuable but you can’t just put your finger on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you around y/n”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter get's the whole story rolling ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry to keep ya waiting there is no smut in this chapter, I guess I am building up to it in a way lol? <br/>Also If you want to *ahem shameless plug* follow me on twitter or something? I think I'm funny kinda? It is simpforzoehanji</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neighbors knocking at the front door. <br/>Frozen. Door opens, welcoming arms but scared faces. <br/>Scared of the gorgeous women with a silver bullet through the head. <br/>Along with the man with a neck cracked. A mother deceased from a disgraceful man. <br/>A man who no longer breathes is lying on the floor, neck cracked. <br/>And a crying child, is she crying because her dear mother is gone or is it the fact that she is feeling no mercy for the man she put an end to?</p><p> </p><p>Days have passed, yet questions flutter through your head. Doing your best to ignore them considering you will probably never see her again. Although it’s human instinct to question things around you, you’ve always been a skeptical person. Right now, you are on a horse getting ready to get out of walls, the feeling is addicting. Like a lion kept in a cage finally set free, stretching their legs. We are stuck in a cage, in what we call walls. A world of such uncertainty and fear. So many unanswered questions, and the answers we do have could easily be debunked. After all that is why you joined the scouts, to answer those questions and for humankind be the greatest and most commanding. <br/> You look at the sky, we go at sunrise. Any second now one of the higher ups will tell us to onward, you look at Mikasa and Armin. We’ve gone out of the walls several upon several times before and yet the sparkle is still in their eyes. Maybe they feel the same as you do, wanting to be free and escape this life of fear. Who wouldn’t?  “You ready?” you say breaking the comfortable silence. “We don’t have much of a choice.” Mikasa said with a bit of humor and seriousness, “You could always just disappear like Eren did,” Armin laughs. I guess comedy is how they cope with that situation, tears don’t come easily anymore as they used to.  <br/>I hear Hanji start yelling with Levi along the side of her, the past few days they were so unlike they usually are. I can’t blame them, we aren’t living the best lives but why would it now suddenly occur to them after years of being a titan killer? It all seems like too much to think about, Along with the Yelena situation. <br/>We start to go out of the walls, we don’t exactly have an objective but we haven’t gone out in awhile so you figure that’s what is going on. Keeping our spirits up at the same time it’s a constant reminder that we could die at the hands of a titan or a shifter at any time. Traveling along a grassy path, we start to divide into groups. You aren’t with Armin or Mikasa but thank the lord that you are in the same group as Connie, It’d be too weird being with just old men. Not that you don’t trust them it is just that you’d rather have someone you could exchange glances with when someone says something controversial. It happens a lot more than you think. Connie comes over and says “y/n! Thank god I am with you, I didn’t wanna be with a bunch of old men, I feel like they’d somehow manage to hate crime me.” An older tall and slim man looks over his shoulder and stares daggers at Connie. Of course he notices and looks visibly uncomfortable. “Yeah I was worrying about the same thing, they never seem to mind their own business.” You respond while also maintaining eye-contact with the man. At last, he looks back at his friend talking to him. <br/>Connie and you start laughing, until Levi shushes you. You start heading forward, you haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary, even though ordinary is pretty fucking weird. Sometimes you forget how beautiful things can be even if they are so dangerous, like for instance that big ball of random shit a titan regurgitated! “ I don’t understand why we're going out of the walls right now?” Connie questions after a few minutes of random small talk, “I don’t know either, I know the captains have been acting quite weird recently” I say remembering what I was thinking just a moment ago. “SHUT YOUR TRAPS I THINK I SEE SOMETHING!” a random man yelled.<br/> We look up and see an abnormal. It looks as if it’s 60 meters high, looks like it could easily trump our walls that surround us back home. Like my body was possessed I jumped off my horse and  spun around the tall thing. I trail down the body to the ankles, during this time I believe I see one of the men setting off the abnormal gas thing. I slash the ankles cutting a little too deep, almost cutting the whole foot off. The Titan falls to its knees, “shit” It almost hits Connie and the rest of the people. “Watch out you crazy bitch!” I heard Connie yell, joking obviously. I make my way up to the nape, it takes a little while considering its height. Any other titan would’ve probably have turned around and attempted to grab me but this thing seems as if it has a pea for a brain, but the absurd height easily makes up for it. I make my way up and cut its nape, this seems easy almost too easy. Just before I completely cut its nape I hear the most ear blistering scream. It shocked me needless to say, anyone would be caught off guard. I think if the other teams could hear that, no they definitely did. Just before it thudded to the ground, I look over and see a mass of titans running from the direction we originally were supposed to go. Multiple yells came down from my team telling me to get back on my horse. I race down as fast as I can trying not to die because you aren’t exactly the biggest fan of that. Horses going as fast as they possibly can, we start to move back while creating a plan. All while doing this a bald man is probably hyperventilating but you cannot afford to worry about that, yes you have human decency but you kill titans for a job not at a retirement home. It is simple as it can be, if you aren’t strong enough you die. If you are able to kill and make sacrifices you live. Anyways the plan is a simple one but it does the trick. 4 people are the bait or distracting the titans, the more skilled ones go behind and cut their napes. As I said it’s a simple one but gets the job done.<br/>You were 2nd in your class apart from Mikasa, you have kinda the same circumstance as the Ackermans do. In the stories, the Ackermans were rivals against the main people or whatever, considering how powerful they are; they were at a great loss of not having them on their side. Well L/n people kind of had the same thing going on, they would pose as a non-threat to the “main people” or “the higher-ups” but secretly helping the Ackermans telling them what their plans were and that stuff. According to the stories l/n’s were a weaker people but generous and heart full of love and nothing more, until one day the people found out about their ordeal and got angry. Ackermans establishing a good relationship with the L/ns were furious, they didn’t want the l/ns to have any harm caused to them. It all ended up with l/ns kicked out of the ‘higher up people’ and began their lives alongside the Ackerman’s. Time has passed and the l/n’s have gotten stronger.. That's basically all you can remember at the top of your head.  </p><p>“Hopefully it’ll work. It doesn't look like there are any weird titans in the group as far as I can see.” Connie says replying to the plan we all agreed on. Me and a few other people start to jump off the horses, whilst Connie and the others are portrayed as “bait”. I launch into the air, the cold crisp air of January blows against my skin. You get your blades out and move to the back of the hoard. You blade the nape of the first titan you see back there blood floods your vision, moving to the next titan a short stubby one with a huge nose and huge buggy eyes. If you were not in this predicament you would be wheezing with your friends about it. Although, It’s quite a stretch considering next to it is a tall titan who could easily grab you and have a nice snack. Regardless you kill the funny looking titan, like I said killing these things peps your step a bit. You continue your streak, flying toward the tall titan you kind of get caught off guard a bit, it looks like someone. You can’t put your finger on it... oh. While you stopped in place your teammate started yelling your name but you can’t hear him, you don’t want to hear him. It was all too much, you thought you could get that face out of your mind. The man’s neck you snapped. No, don't think about it. It’s all too much. Before you could think about where you are and what’s around you, you feel a sharp pain and mild pressure against your back. You’re laying on the ground, you can’t feel anything. Your brain feels like it’s bouncing around in your skull. <br/>You attempt to move your legs, no reaction. Attempted to move your arms, no reaction. A titans hand starts moving in around you.  <br/>Are these your final moments? All of this for nothing? Back when Erwin was commander you always thought he was intelligent for persuading people to sacrifice themselves for “the future” but now living your last seconds of your life, you wonder if your death benefits anything? Is this how you die? For being a coward and not facing your past? The next few moments were a flash, you were piecing together parts of it. What it looked like was a titan, a short long one on all-fours. What the fuck is going on?</p><p>Before I knew it I was knocked out, out of exhaustion or forcefully? I don’t know.<br/>I woke up in an uncomfortable bed, I can’t say I recall knowing this place. All there is in this room is a bed that I’m on, a chair, and a pair of handcuffs. Around my wrist, seriously?! I get up, my body feels much better but a little tense. Someone must’ve given me something because there is no reason my body would be feeling this good naturally. Walking around I realize I am in different clothes, Makes a bit of sense considering the lots of blood stained on it. The concrete floor is too cold for my feet so I jump back in bed like a child scared of a monster under the bed, hands around your knees pressed against your chest. Unbeknownst, someone walked in on you doing that. You look over embarrassed and a little scared. “You’ve never touched a floor before?” someone says, you look over to see who walked in the room. <br/>Her eyes looked familiar with the sparkle from before, but only this time you can see her in broad daylight. Her hair was a blonde trimmed into a bowl cut, short enough to see the hazel eyes. Her long legs rested against the door frame, her long fingers tucked in her elbows. “Yelena?” I say purely confused with this whole situation. You can only imagine how you look right now, a child scrunched up, curiosity plastered against your face, and calling out to a woman who could potentially be a threat. A child would do that, I look like a child right now. <br/>“So you remember me? How could one see even the slightest thing in that dark alleyway?” she responded with the same smirk that you saw when you first saw her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. yelena and y/n are freaky mfs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut warning &lt;333</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT PLEASE DON'T HAVE HIGH EXPECTATIONS! also maybe leave some smut ideas in the comments if you want to see any attack on titan related stuff like that. Also keep in mind  this probably isn't the only smut I am going to put in this story so stay tuned for updates!! Also I am a Virginia (It's spelt in correctly yes I know I did that on purpose)  so yeah it might be different then how it usually is?? I don't know???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare up at her in pure and utter curiosity, you still haven’t even gotten the slightest grasp of what is going on. Ignoring her question you ask “What am I doing here?” Yelena looks behind her and closes the door, she walks to what looks like a desk. But it could really just be an end table. She leans against it and fixates her eyes to my  face, “Why would I tell you?” she says while stepping closer to me, her hazel eyes glimmering softly in the late-afternoon sun. “Sorry I don’t get kidnapped enough to know what I am supposed to say in this situation.” I say maintaining that eye contact she tried so best to intimidate me with. She slightly chuckles but catches herself, “You know I can shoot you dead right now right?” she says while grabbing a gun and positioning it to my neck. Her legs move along with her and now at this point I am pressed against a wall and Yelena is sitting between my legs on her knees with a gun to my neck. “I don’t know, you took me for some reason I must have some significance” You shoot back, Yelena grins. “I like the fact that even with a gun to your neck you still have spunk, but 	ms l/n you probably have little to no significance at all.” she says while stroking my neck with the front of the gun, “You’ll probably just be used for information and then be left to die.” she says now looking at my neck with the gun tracing it. At this point you're furious, you gave her a chance to explain herself and now she can kill you with one moment of the finger, but your most upset about it is how much you are enjoying it. The adrenaline rush, Yelena's hot breath on your neck, and her gun tracing your collarbones.  </p><p> As your about to say something she moves the gun to the top of your throat with a little pressure, "I’d be very careful of what you are to say next-” she stops mid sentence, finally meeting your lust filled eyes, releasing the gun just a bit, finally breaking the silence she whispers “You sick son of a bitch are you enjoying this?” now roughly grabbing your neck pushing you even more against the wall, moving the gun to your collarbones. Despite her rough actions and tune her eyes yet deem to have a sense of hatred, I just see desire but what for?</p><p>Now you are in the same situation as you first met, her taking away the ability for me to breath. But this time you enjoy it, can’t get an answer why. Her cold hands linked on my hot neck despite the cold room, all you can do is look helplessly in her eyes. As she can notice you inching for air she loosens her grip, “You were on the verge of dying and your sick ass was getting off to it?” Yelena questioned, the silence as if she was waiting for me to answer, but I didn’t. You are way too embarrassed to even look at her, considering that you looked away with a slight blush. Apparently Yelena was having none of that and grabbed your jaw to face her, “When people ask questions you're supposed to answer them.” she says through her teeth, “now y/n why do you love being choked?” she said moving to my ear. “I don’t know, I just do…” you say extremely flustered. During this time Yelena nibbled your neck, causing you to breath in a little deeply. She might have gotten to see you enjoying the choking but you're not giving her the pleasure of hearing you enjoy her working, no way in hell. Little bites trail from your ear to the base of your neck, you can almost feel her anger in the air when you try your best to keep your noises from coming out. “What’s your problem you were just about ready to burst just two seconds ago.” She finally breaks the heavy silence, with that she presses your lips on hers, moving your head to the side to avoid bumping noses. She lays her cold hands on your lower abdomen, which causes you to be surprised and she takes that opportunity to slide her tongue into your mouth. </p><p>Her tongue exploring every nook and cranny your mouth has to offer, you try to keep up with her but the pleasure is beyond pleasurable. While her sweet tasting mouth converses with yours, her hand traces your spine. Her cold hands ever so softly caressing every bump, what turns into her making zigzag like movements on your lower back. Just as you are able to keep up with everything her hands move to your chest. Hands still abnormally cold, she starts massaging your boobs, moving her hands side to side, middle to up to down. All while your tongues play a little dance. She removes her hands from your nipples and grabs the end of your shirt as starts to move it up to your neck, so consumed by her embrace you didn’t notice until Yelena pulls away from my mouth leaving a trail of saliva and pulls the shirt past my head,</p><p>“Now you seem to be enjoying it” she remarks with that irritating look on her face. “In your dreams” you roll your eyes. “Don’t doubt me” she smirks and then immediately goes down and licks around my nipple, you manage to hold in your moans but your arching back says enough for her to keep going. On one of your nipples she is circling the outside of it, every few circles she lightly licks the middle. Her hand is caressing your other boob pinching the tip and massaging the rest of the fat. Yelena locks eyes with you, and you realize that she is yet to have clothes taken off of her. Nonetheless, even pleasured. Disappointment must have filled my face because now Yelena stopped and is looking at me with curiosity  “Are you really not enjoying this, I mean I can stop if you don’t want to-” you stopped Yelena from talking by grabbing the neck of her collar and kissing her, which she happily obliged. You and Yelena were very much different, but some reason you are insanely attracted to her. Yet you hardly know her, but right now you're focusing on turning the tables. You’ve always been the top in hookups you had and you aren’t going to break your streak, you softly grab the sides of her face. Not wanting to have the same behavior mechanisms as she did, although you really enjoyed it. She seemed startled at first now she’s going along with it, her body is towering over your body as of currently. That probably wouldn’t change unless she moves herself. Your hands slide to the back of her head moving and grabbing her hair slightly, I can feel her shivering under my touch. </p><p> </p><p>Yelena pulls away from my embrace smirking and with a little blush, “You think you can be the top sweetheart?” she teases while swirling little curls with her finger in my hair all while maintaining eye contact, “It’s not that” I say looking away and moving my hands away from her. “Then what is it?” Yelena asked, not having the slightest idea of where this was going. I stumble with my words for a second, “I thought that you were missing out or something like that.” you say insanely embarrassed, hiding your face in your hands. This is the last thing you wished to be doing. Yelena grabs my hands from my face, and forces me to look at her, “Oh y/n, I choose to make that sacrifice.” she says while pushing your lips together, reverting back to the rough style. Instead of her hands pleasing your chest they inch downward, her hands grab the waist of my pants and take them off all while not breaking our kiss. I feel her hand moving its way up and down my thigh, her nail lightly stabbing as it trails. Our tongue’s part and her hands move to my clit, too focused on that I didn’t notice Yelena moved to my area as well, her hot moist breath against my skin is well enough to make any girl pleased. “I have yet to hear those pretty moans,” Yelena says. <br/>Her fingers start to lightly caress my folds, finding my clit. She starts moving it in a manner that is more than pleasant, all my life I’ve settled for boys who finished one stroke in. Only selfish and care for their own needs, maybe what I needed was a woman? The whole purpose of their intercourse is to make their partner feel good, and right now I am getting the prime example of it. </p><p>Yelena looks up to see how rough shape I was in, oh boy was I a mess. My hands held any noise that could possibly come out of me, my hair everywhere, and my head tilted up. “Still up to that game huh?” she says slowing down her fingers now circling my entrance. “Sweetheart whether it’s up to you or not i’ll have you screaming my name in no time” she smirks. I look her in the eye, “Anyone can say that, but I don’t think you can prove it” you remark sounding as unbothered as you can, yet you still have a whine to your voice. Just after you say that Yelena pushes her two fingers that were rimming your entrance deeply into you, catching you off guard and letting out a half moan. You caught yourself halfway because it’d be embarrassing to say something like that and then completely get proved wrong. “You caught yourself there, but if that only took two fingers I wonder what other noises you have for me.” she says pumping her fingers in and out of me at a fast pace. It feels amazing, but I cannot give her the satisfaction yet. Her fingers are slim and long made exactly for this action, her movements are perfect, yet I wonder how many girls she has done this to, surely a lot right? Just as that thought popped in my head she pulled in a third finger and started going a lot more fast, eyes glued to mine the whole time. My whines became audible no matter how much I covered my mouth and I knew Yelena could hear them considering her stupid grin she has on her face. “Y/n why do you make it hard for me” she says while she takes her hand and forces your hand away from your mouth. She struggled for a second considering I much rather hide all the sounds coming from my mouth. She then returned her fingers inside of me, now you can’t hide it. Her three long and slim fingers jamming into you at a godly speed, your moans fill the room. “See was it that hard?” she says while grabbing the gun with her free hand and pressing it in your mouth muffling your sounds. “As much as it’s music to my ears I have to take precautions, wouldn’t you agree?” Yelena says while pulling out her fingers from your pussy, now opening her mouth.</p><p>Yelena first licks the wetness by your clit. Licking around it, over it, and maybe licks far away from it to tease you. While she licks at your pussy like a lollipop she sticks her middle finger as deep as it goes, and stroking it in and out, or maybe twisting of some sort. The pleasure makes you grab at her hair and pulling, and moaning her name. A situation you thought you’d never be in needless to say. You aren’t complaining in the slightest, no man has ever made you feel this good and you can just guess that Yelena is more than likely better than most women at this sport anyways. Then the gun focused on my throat only to make it better. I've never been more pleased in my life if she would shoot me I'd be okay with it, better than a titan I suppose. 		Yelena pulled her fingers out, now exploring the outside of my entrance with her tongue. Slightly entering me at times and quickly reverting back to the rim. Which only made you starve for her touch. “For the love of god Yelena” You finally groaned after she’d been edging you, you felt her smile and her tongue entering you fully. Her fingers started to play with your clit at the same time. Your Moans must’ve increased because she seemed to go harder and deeper, it was all beyond pleasurable. You start to feel tears prickle your eyelids and then fall down your cheek. Yelena looks up to see the waterfall mess you are in, “Awh did I make you cry” Yelena said while going back to work on your hole. She must’ve felt accomplished after getting what she wanted. Me at her disposal, and I’d do it willingly. </p><p>A knot in your stomach seemed to start to become undone, you haven’t felt this feeling in years oh how much you missed it. “I think I am g-going to-” I say but Yelena interrupts “I know” saying it while in me. Relaxment fills your body. Yelena’s fingers and tongue exit you, you’ve drifted asleep. Yelena grabs a rag and cleans you up and slips your clothes back on you. Her hand caressed your cheek after she was done, “How could someone so innocent do something so horrible.” She thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to thank tiktok head cannon videos for a lot of Yelena's seggs behavior so thank you horny tiktok people &lt;3 <br/>Also in like these fan fictions do I have to like give credits to attack on titan for Yelena's character? I mean everyone who probably chooses this fanficton like know her?? Idk follow me on twitter simpforzoehanji 0-0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zeke is a noisy mf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zeke is hawt as he double hockey sticks 🥴</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bright beam of sun rests on my closed eyelids. I turn away from the window not wanting to get blinded by it and I open my eyes. Where am I? I lift my back up from the bed and look around me, everything is about the same as when I last saw it. Have I been sleeping all day? When is it even going on? All I can remember is waking up in this room and Yelena- oh jesus what have you done. I look down, thank goodness you still have your clothes on. Maybe it was all a dream? What if she just drugged me and I hallucinated? But what would she get out of that? </p><p>I step out of the bed I was sleeping in and god knows what else happened there, and I slowly tiptoe to the door, floor still colder than a normal house would feel. My fingers turn the door knob, just before you do that you realize the constant moving of the building. Even beneath your feet. You are going to put a rain check on that new observation right now. I open the door and see a dark hallway, it is quite small actually. From what I can see there are a few doors along the wall in front of the room I am in. I’m guessing this room takes about all of this side, and across from me are closets of sorts. I slowly walk to the end of this dark hallway, why is it dark? Whatever it’s probably too insignificant to light up a hallway as small as this. I opened the door that was waiting for me at the end.  </p><p> A boat, I am on a boat. That explains the rocking but how did they manage to get me on the ashore! Armin would ramble about the sea all the time, he even got to see it a few times. But you didn’t have much of a view. It seems as you are on the end of the boat, considering nothing is in front of you. You helped Hanji look over a drawing of what boats that came ashore when the Marley  people came. Only scouts who were really involved could see who was the leader of the fellow visitors, I didn’t really care all that much because I already have enough work to do. But oh god how I feel bad for Mikasa and Armin, I bet they have so much stress on their shoulders. Besides that, I look out to the sides of me and try to see if there is any possible danger. Seems safe but I don’t trust it all that much. I walk to the outside corner of the weird room thing I was once in. I peek my head, I see two guards playing a game of what looks like cards. “Fuck it” I say to myself. I start walking forward until I hear a familiar voice, “y/n” I turn around and see Yelena. I turn back around, I am NOT facing her after what happened . A slight chuckle comes out of her mouth, “Although I had a nice time then, I’d like for this “thing” to be put on hold and be serious for a second.” She said while putting her hands in quotations for thing. You got so sucked up in that experience you totally forgot you were literally kidnapped. I mean hey many people don’t have a lesbian experience when they get kidnapped, maybe you were the lucky one? “Me as well, I would love to know why I am here and why you shoved your fingers up me.” You responded turning around shoulders high, now feeling a gust of confidence. You could swear you saw some sort of blush but Yelena didn’t respond; she just smirked and signaled me to follow her. <br/>We walked past the guards playing what looked like go fish. You slightly chuckle to yourself, it's funny that two old men are playing a children's game. Yelena shoots you a look. It’s not worth fighting so you shut up. She holds open a larger door, the room I walked in just has a desk and two chairs in front of it. A man sitting behind the desk asks me to take a seat. He looked a little older, he had blonde hair and a beard. "You must be y/n, I am Zeke Yaeger'' He said raising a hand for me to shake, ignoring his hand I say "Related to Eren Yaeger?" "You're pretty sharp eh?" He says, lighting a cigarette while leaning back on his chair. At this point you haven't looked away from him, because the way your head is positioned you could see both Zeke and Yelena. After taking a few puffs of his cigarette he finally breaks the silence, he starts shuffling through his paperwork. "Here!" He says to himself, then pushes it towards me, "Can you read this for me, unless you don't know how to? " He says, pushing his glasses up with a slight smile, something like a dad would do before grounding you. Finally breaking your stare from him, you read the following paragraph. </p><p> "Dear miss l/n, You're probably confused on why you are on a boat right now with a bunch of random people. I promise all of them mean no harm, I want you to go to Marley with Mr. Yeager and Miss Yelena. I am sure they'll explain how things work over there. I want you to discover new technology, everything that's happening with us doing something like that isn't top priority considering we are all on the verge of life or death. But the future of our kind will get too far behind if we are still riding horseback and they have vehicles. I want you to find technology that could improve our community, bring graphs and instructions of how to manufacture it. I trust you with this. With love Hanji Zoë"<br/>Are you kidding me. "Not that we don't trust you I think we need to be careful. Considering that Yelena will be by your side the whole time." Zeke said smiling, are you even more kidding me. I hate this. Why me Hanji, I swear I'll kill her when I get back. Zeke started walking towards the door, now grabbing it and opening it for me "But please refrain yourself from being too loud." He says looking at Yelena. He heard us. Shit shit shit. How embarrassing, a blush came over my face and I looked over at Yelena who was too, was trying to hide her embarrassment, but overall she looked accomplished. "I can't guarantee anything mr. Yaeger, but I'll make sure I'll stay by her side." She says now by my side guiding me out the door. I look back at Zeke and he raises his eyebrows, I quickly look back. Why does everyone here have to be so attractive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>